criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Became Enemy
Friends Became Enemy is the seventeenth case of the game and the 2nd last one to take place in the district Money Mile Plot: This murder happened at the high school in which Julian was studying .It was the last day of their school. After that they have to go University. A boy that was Julian's Class enemy was found murdered in the High School Ground hanging with a tree hit with a baseball bat and the blood was coming out so much. The victim was named Jason Carlos. Julian reported the murder and Jones along with the player came and collected the body and make Julian as a suspect.He said that he always fight,bully and beat me and I also.He got 2 warning letters Thus I got 1 warning letter.The rest of Suspects were Adrian Aston aka Julian's Boyfriend, High school principal,Victim's Best friend Richard Levine and the last artist Meera Kat. After talking to all pf the suspect they sai that he was a bad boy who the feelings of people. Richard was saying that he was doing good for his school. In the end of Chapter 2 after talking to all of the suspect Julian came and he look very furious. he said that he saw the killer in a blue cape. In Chapter 3 cheif said that the Lava Thief is on the loose.He have definitely learn how to use lava and he will burn all the Money Mile. Meera Kat informed that she is looking everywhere for the Lava project but she cannot find it she was sad because that lava can give Money Mile modern look and the poor people will have money and they will live happily after ever.After listening to this Jones start looking for the Lava theif. IN the last they arrested victim's best friend Richard Levine. He said that how can I kill my very own boyfriend. He said that I love him. I never wanted to hurt him. After giving 5 proofs he admitted that he murdered him. He said that I was in his gang and he said me to beat our class enemy so I will get money. i beat Julian,Adrian and when I asked me to give money he refused I was so angry that I kill him with the baseball bat.Richard said that he was in greed so he beat Julian he never wanted to beat him. Judge Hall sentenced him to 14 years in jail with a chance of 10 years in parole In Additional Investigation, Hasuro wanted to talk with the player so he became a quasi suspect which means more suspects who have nothing to do with the murder. After talking to him. The player send Cathy a tracking device and she said this is the traking device of the killer. They informed to Meera and she thank to the player. IN THE END Meera got missing and after some time Julian said that Meera Kat has found murdered. Victim: Jason Carlos (found dead in the high school ground hanging with a tree hit with a bat) Murder Weapon: Baseball Bat Killer: Richard Levine Suspects: Julian Ramis Victim's Class Enemy Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks green smoothies * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect eats lasagna Adrian Aston Julian's Boyfriend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks green smoothies * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect eats lasagna Rosamund Wilcox High School Principal Suspect's Profile * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect eats lasagna Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has a jellyfish sting on their skin Meera Kat Artist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks green smoothies * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect eats lasagna Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has jellyfish sting on their skin Richard Levine Victim's Boyfriend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect drinks green smoothies * The Suspect listens to Bryon Uno * The Suspect eats lasagna Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has jellyfish sting on their skin Quasi-Suspects: Hasuro Haku Detective Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer drinks green smoothies * The Killer listens to Bryon Uno * The Killer eats lasagna * The Killer is a male * The Killer has a jellyfish sting on their skin Category:All Fanmade Cases